


An Earl, his Butler, and an Author's affair

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: A threesome between Ciel, Sebastian, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or its characters, those are the sole property of Yana Toboso. Although Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a real person, the character in this story is based purely off of the one in the murder arch of the Black Butler manga/anime, and I have no clue as to his sexual orientation or preferences. This story is merely to be enjoyed as a work of fiction.

An Earl, his Butler, and an Author’s affair  
By DemonRomantic

A soft knock sounded at Sir Arthur’s door. It was already fairly late, but seeing as he was a guest at the earl’s manor for this evening, he thought it only proper to beckon to whomever was at the door. He was surprised to see the young earl himself in nothing but his nightshirt and a robe, accompanied by his ever attentive butler, Sebastian.

“Oh, Earl Phantomhive, this is a surprise. I figured you would be well asleep by now.”

“Please, call me Ciel. Pardon my intrusion so late, but may we come in?”

“Yes, of course, please…” 

The young earl, followed by his butler, entered the guest quarters which had been prepared for their visitor and waited for him to close the door before speaking.

“Do you mind if I sit down, Sir Arthur?” 

“Not at all, it is your manor after all. Might I ask what this is about?” 

The earl took a seat in one of the chairs beside the hearth, Sir Arthur joining him in the opposite seat. “Doctor, If I may be so bold. There is a particular reason that I invited you here tonight…” The young earl said with a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“O-oh?” Arthur asked, suddenly aware of the rather intimidating presence of the earl’s butler beside him. He could not help but flinch, while Sebastian bowed for the discourtesy. 

“Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. You see, Doctor, my young lord and myself are not your conventional pair when it comes to traditional relations between servant and master. There are occasions when we prefer to delight in each other’s company well past that of what is considered socially acceptable. If you gather my meaning. Of course, that being said, we would not want such knowledge leaving this room. At present, there seems to have been something lacking in the way of excitement, which is why we have requested your presence here tonight.”

“S-surely you aren’t asking me to join you?!” Arthur was not blind to the affairs of underworld behavior, having himself visited an underground den for more exotic pleasures, but the fact that the earl himself delved in such deeds with his servant was cause for quite the scandal. He could not believe that he would be trusted with such knowledge, let alone invited into their sexual endeavors’. 

“It was not our intention to touch on your sensibilities, Doctor. We merely thought to ask. I’m well aware of your appetites, as it were, and thought that you might be interested.” Ciel stated, approaching Arthur. The doctor stiffened as the young boy gave him a sultry grin. “Well then, does it tickle your fancy? Rest assured that my butler can be quite gentle when I order it of him, and as you can probably guess from my constitution, I prefer to take on a more leisurely role under such conditions. Of course we would be willing to move the roles around a bit were it more suitable to your tastes.” 

“We would not ask it of you, were we not desperate. A spark is often needed to rekindle a fire, and the young master and I both find your company rather agreeable, Sir Arthur.” Sebastian said, coming to stand beside his master.

Arthur didn’t know just what to say, and he gripped at his knees when he spoke. “I-…I’ve never done it… that is… in this manner of way… I’m afraid that I wouldn’t know what sort of things to do…” 

The earl and his butler exchanged a look and then smiled back at Arthur. 

“There is no need to be nervous, I’ll admit that the first time was rather a shock for me as well. Of course, that was just with Sebastian. Would it be best if we started off and you join in? Or maybe you would like to partner with just one of us for starters? Unless of course you find the whole situation awkward, in which case we shall leave you to your own.” 

“U-um…” Sir Arthur shook his head slowly, turning a deep scarlet red. “No… I would like to… um, that is… I’ve always wanted to try this one method… But if you don’t want to, then I completely understand! It’s no trouble at all! I’d be happy to join in either way!” 

“What precisely did you have in mind?” Sebastian asked.

 

The shackles seemed a bit awkward for this type of foreplay, but Arthur didn’t dare complain when the earl and his butler had been so accommodating to his request. He lay on the bed without speaking as Sebastian finished securing the manacle around Ciel’s small wrist. 

“Does this suit your needs then, Doctor?” Ciel asked, jingling his restraint. 

“Y-yes. These will do just fine, thank you.” 

Sebastian had leaned over suddenly, a little too close for comfort, into Arthur’s space. Despite what they were about to do, the attractive butler’s proximity sent chills up and down his spine, making him extremely nervous. The demon only grinned reassuringly as he spoke. “I hope it’s not too tight. The young master’s wrists were far too small for the cuffs I had intended to use, but I think that these shall add a better range of movement, don’t you?”

Arthur simply swallowed and nodded. A small hand was placed over his and he turned to look at the young earl. “M-my lord?” 

“There is no need to be nervous, Sir Arthur. If you’d like, you can close your eyes.” 

He took the earl up on that and shut his lids, taking a deep breath as he felt two pairs of lips simultaneously on his neck. The sudden contact caused him to shiver and he let out a small gasp. Both mouths moved freely on their own, dependent of the other’s, the smaller of the two finding their way to his. Ciel’s tongue pressed its way into Arthur’s mouth and danced with his, while Sebastian was busy working at his clothes and sliding a smooth hand up his abdomen. With his shirt rutted up to his chest, Sebastian began kissing up the trail his hand had taken and wound up at his nipple. Arthur could not help but let out a moan at the excessive stimulation to his body. His lips had parted from Ciel’s and Sebastian took the opportunity to replace them with his own. His kiss was more aggressive than Ciel’s had been, reflecting the air of dominance the demonic butler commanded.   
Arthur could feel as his belt and trousers were undone by the young earl, and Ciel proceeded to undo his shirt. Sebastian pulled away as his master worked up to the top button of Arthur’s shirt, taking Ciel’s chin as he finished and forcing his mouth open with a deep kiss. Ciel’s arms’ found their way around the butler’s neck and Sebastian brought the earl into his lap so that their stomachs’ were pressed together. Arthur watched the two of them, while he lay back on his hands. Ciel opened one eye and glanced directly at the author before twisting the chain connected to his wrist and tugging on it slightly, beckoning Sir Arthur to join. He crawled over to the pair and was greeted with another kiss from the young earl. Sebastian saw fit to remove Arthur’s shirt then worked around his master, undoing Ciel’s shirt and discarding it in a similar fashion.   
The butler kissed the point where his master’s neck connected with his shoulder and Ciel pulled away with a soft moan. The two older men found each other over the young boy’s shoulder and pressed their mouths together gently so as not to injure the small earl pressed between them. Ciel, in the mean-time, was busying himself by simultaneously stroking both the older men’s thighs just high up enough to cause them both to become aroused. After that it was a manner of the two older men removing the rest of their clothing from each other, Sebastian needing the help of both Arthur and Ciel to get his trousers’ and shirt off at the same time. Once the bothersome fabric was out of the way, the three of them were left completely exposed as they took turns with each other’s mouths.  
Sebastian and Ciel worked each other’s erections with their hands and mouths, Arthur prodding at Ciel’s bottom with his tongue while he sucked Sebastian off. Before any of them could cum, they took on their positions. The matter of who ended up where was no issue as Ciel elected to lay on his back on the bed, while Sir Arthur leaned over him, and Sebastian occupied the space above the doctor. The three of them ground against one another so that each of their weight pressed into the other’s in deft synchronization. Arthur managed to pull out of Ciel, drenching him in his white fluid as well as the earl’s own while the young boy moaned in ecstasy. The doctor cried out as well, when Sebastian filled him with his seed, the butler releasing his own pleasured gasp.   
The trio panted to the rhythm of their own heartbeats atop the disheveled bed, Sir Arthur stealing a glance over at his host and his butler. The two of them were holding hands as they lay atop the covers. A smile played at his lips upon witnessing the two, and he was surprised when a small hand extended towards him across the mattress. Ciel looked upside down at him from where he lay on the bed, beckoning for Arthur to take his hand. He grasped the young boy’s palm to his own while Sebastian grinned from the other side of his master. This truly had been a most satisfying evening.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for a threesome between these guys since I read the murder arch in the manga. I love how sneaky Toboso is about throwing in sexual undertones for fanservice. Heh-heh! I also like the idea of Ciel having more of a relationship with his favorite author, as well as him and Sebastian asking for assistance in their love life. So, here's this little slice for you, hope you enjoy. Once again, feel free to leave comments and make requests. I love writing! <3


End file.
